Wipers for large outside rear view mirrors of the types used on trucks and buses are known in the prior art. Most of the prior art wiper mechanisms are rather complex and costly, in some cases involving chain drives, precision gearing and linear motion ball bearings. Because of excessive manufacturing cost, the prior art rear view mirror wipers have not been widely adopted and are not considered as being practical from an economic point of view.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a wiper for rear view mirrors of the above-noted type which is entirely practical and cost effective, quite simplified and efficient in its operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rear view mirror wiper which is powered by a very lightweight, low powered electric motor which operates a simplified drive linkage including an arm which reaches around one vertical edge of the mirror to operate a vertical wiper blade which traverses the mirror on a horizontal linear path between its vertical sides.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rear view mirror wiper which is supported by bracket means suspended from the top mounting bolt which connects the mirror to a main support frame fastened to the vehicle, thereby relieving the mirror from directly supporting the weight of the wiper attachment.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.